Hellhound
Hellhounds (地獄の番犬, lit. "Jigoku no banken") are hellish dogs that reside in the realms of the afterlife. Unlike Inugami, Hellhounds were never truly living dogs. And such, lack emotions that go beyond their extreme obedience to their summoner or master. Beast without love or compassion to them, their duty is law. There has only been one person who was able to tame Hellhounds, and such, became the mother of all dogs. A women who could control both living, dead, and spiritual beast. Creating a bestial trinity that none has mastered. Because she did so, her soul was no longer claimable. After merging with Dan, she passed onto him access to Sarameya Arts. The forgotten style of conjuring and manipulating hellhound as well as their unholy fire. A purple flame said to burn the very soul of those it touches. Hellhounds are incredibly difficult to control. They feel only feel attachment to Yama and Sarama who then became Dan Inuzuka. Hellhounds do not speak. Nor address their conjurer with a surname. Overview Hellhounds reside in all the multiple layers of Naraka. Existing as guardians, prison guards and overall shepherds for the damned. After King Yama passes judgement, these hellish dogs perform his duty. They also assure that their realms are safe from harm. That the balance is never broken. However, those who can summon Hellhounds conjure their being into this physical world, or a pocket dimension which allows them to move with immense intangibility as dark patches of shadowy mist. Making them impossible to touch let alone damage unless they materialize. There is an unlimited amount of Hellhounds. And when one is destroyed, two appear within its place. A Hellhound can manipulate unholy fire with unseen ease, even passing it onto their summoner. Hellhounds possess an incredible amount of loyalty to their summoner. Totally surpassing an Inugami's. They will continue on with their mission until their master calls them off. Whether mentally or verbally. Dan doing so with a snap of his finger. There is a base number a Hellhound summoner can create through mental command alone. They are known as his messengers. Hellish dogs that follow their masters order for all eternity. Due to their intangibility, Hellhounds are excellent for recons and infiltration. They can simply phase through the material world, and become physical once complete. Meaning that one can neither run or hide from Dan's hellish beast. Dan can also use his Strength of a Hundred Seal to grant excessive boost in power. Increasing their multiplying ability, their own senses, physical powers and other traits. While Inugami are used to heal others, Dan's hellhounds become his army. At any given time, a person often has their hellhounds hidden within their shadows. Meaning that they are ready to act on instant command. Known Hellhound Known Summoners *Contract::Dan Inuzuka: The only known summoner besides his own son, Dan is a master of Hellhound manipulation. Allowing him to compete with the Lord of the Dead himself, Yama. Using it, Dan has obtained an incredible control over life and death. He has four messengers, which he often calls with a snap. Trivia *